K'ril Xarkoroth (Tactics)
K'ril Xarkoroth is the tenth and final encounter in Scarnica. This demon is a deadly representation of the Krillion demonic race. His master plan finished, with the corruption of Scarnica, K'ril's next move is to establish a military and kingly presence in Bloody Fjord alone, resting in the Kingdom of the New Sigil. His phase encoutner revolves around using his deadliest minions, involving his two Scarlikhan pets, his three trusted generals, and then eventually himself. K'ril is not to be underestimated. He is able to use all three attack styles, hits extremely high (225,000+) and can even use player's stats and fortitude against them. To beat this boss, there really can't be too many accidents. Abilities Phase 1: Hellhounds K'ril summons two extremely deadly Hellhound-like Scarlikhans, called Grand Scarlikhan. They attack similar to Scar, but they do not summon mobs and they deal Fire damage as well. 'K'ril' *'Beck and Call': Initial spell. Gives the Grand Scarlikhan a barrier that makes them immune for 15 seconds after spawning. *'Fetch': Throws a giant ham at a player. The pets will frenzy on the ham, healing themselves. After, they will have a bloodlust, attacking nearby players savagely for 150% increased damage for 10 seconds. 'Grand Scarlikhan' *'Corruptive Bite': A deadly bite inflicting 70,000 damage. If the target doesn't move 15 yards away from the user, he will be inflicted with 20,000 Poison damage every second for 10 seconds. *'Hellhound Flames': Increases damage dealt by 10%. Lasts 30 seconds. *'Dog of the Devil': An attack that turns the mouth of the user white, which saps Fortitude if used. This attack then deals x50 of how much Fortitude is sapped. (999 x 50 = 49,950 damage). Fortitude in addition can not be restored for a minute after the bite. *'Godslayer's Beckoning': The user generates a golden barrier around them. They are impervious to all damage for 15 seconds. Any attempts of attacking the user will have 75% damage deflected. *'Finale Course': The Scarlikhan gets hungry! Seeks a random target and kills them after being bit several times. Phase 2: Generalismo K'ril summons his three generals to pick off the raid. All of them utilize a different style of combat (melee, magic, and ranged) to attack enemies. *'General Call': Summons his three generals to do his bidding. Adds a stack of ATK and DEF that lasts for 30 seconds. **'Assail': If the generals have no attack target within 20 yards, they are infused with an invincibility barrier that lasts for 10 seconds. Melee General ... Magic General ... Ranged General ... Phase 3: Might of the Godslayer K'ril literally has "had enough" and prepares to fight his enemies himself. He wields his twin scimitars and goes into battle with his full armor. Prepare for destruction. *'Crevical Cut': Slashes all enemies within 5 yards for 115,000 - 155,000 damage. *'Doppelganger': Creates an illusionary doppelganger that inflicts melee damage dealing 80,000 - 95,675 damage to any target it hits. (20,000,000 HP) *'Damnation': A rampant hellstorm surrounds K'ril, then fires it to all players, dealing 120,000 damage. If an enemy blocks it (Titan's Shield for example) the flames will glow green, poisoning all players for the rest of the fight for 10,000 damage per second. *'Cleave of a Thousand Suns': Deals 275,000 damage, and completely prevents the selected target from blocking, absorbing, evading, or dodging for 90 seconds. If the target dies, it will explode, dealing 60,000 damage to all nearby targets (except K'ril). **'Usurper': In addition to the target's death, it will trigger Usurper, which hits all nearby enemies within 20 yards, completely sapping their Fortitude. Depending on how many points they have, they will take 125x the damage according to it. (1100 x 125 = 137,500). The player will not be able to restore any prayer if under the effect of Usurper. *'Doom Bringer': Summons a Krillion Shade that attacks random enemy targets, dealing up to 25,000 damage. After 10 seconds, it will explode, dealing the total damage it dealt to all players. **'Apocalypse Smash': K'ril will target an area around the aggrotic. K'ril will attack the aggrotic for 1,312,648 damage, killing them. Any enemies around the killed target will take 330,000 damage or less. Phase 4: (Master Only) Regicide In the Master only phase, K'ril will grab the powerful hammer of Noblar Sanguine in it's heavier form and start attacking the players. (If the Scarnium Apparition easter egg is completed, K'ril will slice in it two unlike what happened in the past). *'Sanguine Smash': Normal melee attack. Strikes the ground hitting the target for 110,000 damage and 40,000 to all nearby targets within 5 yards. *'Noblar Carnation': Charges up the runes with the scarhammer and lashes red bolts at enemies, dealing 140,000 damage or less, depending on range. **'Devastation': After using Noblar Carnation, K'ril will launch a giant gilded blast underneath him, dealing 1,000,000 damage to all enemies within 10 yards. *'Empowerment': Increases K'ril's damage dealt by 12%. Stacks up to 10 times. **'Dominion': If Empowerment is used ten times, K'ril will cast Dominion, removing the Empowerment buff and launch a 70 yard attack dealing 2,147,000 damage. *'Wrath': Saps 4,560 Fortitude points from random targets and deals 80,000 damage to all players. *'Regicide': K'ril will attack the aggrotic at double attack speed. If the aggrotic survives, K'ril will knock the enemy back 15 yards. **'Godslay': Deals 1,650,000 damage to all targets with Fortitude points remaining. *'Extremity of Xarkoroth': After 10 minutes, K'ril prepares for a "flight" that deals 230,000,000 damage to all enemies, killing the raid, ending the encounter, and leaving behind a scary ending. Preparation ... Tactics ... Quotes Intro *'Theodar': Come on! We're almost at Noblar's throne! *'Kalgerith': Come along adventurers! We don't have time to waste! *''The raid watches as the throne shatters.'' *'Akrisad: '''K'RIL! *''K'ril Xarkoroth roars and emerges from underneath the desecrated throne. *'K'ril Xarkoroth': AKRISAD! I see you have been freed from the barriers that have surrounded you. *'Akrisad': I've come to claim vengeance! Your rule over this throne will be no more! *'K'ril Xarkoroth': Even with our time-space continuum reset, I will not repeat the events of our last encounter. Are you to summon the Apparition on mine self? *'Akrisad': It will drink your blood this day! *'K'ril Xarkoroth': FOOLISH MORTAL. It's own soul will be MINE. **'Akrisad': If it only were around. It's wrath is not worthy of your own rule! *'K'ril Xarkoroth': PITIFUL. That would've been the only chance you had. **'K'ril Xarkoroth': ENOUGH. THIS ENDS.... NOW! Phase 1 *You CANNOT hope to win! You'd make a nice meal for my pets. To me you'd be nothing but dust. If you were a toothpick, you'd have an honorable death. *Spread out you whelps! End them! *(When throwing meat) Fetch, you hell hounds! *(One hound down) BLAST IT ALL! WEAKLING! *(Both hounds down) You seem to put up enough of a fight. GENERALS! Phase 2 *Allow me to introduce my three trustful generals! Do not fail me, underlings, or I will show you, A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH! *(Melee general down) YOUR BLADES! TARNISHED! DID YOU NOT REMEMBER MY COMMANDMENT?!! *(Magic general down) GODDAMNED AURA! BLITZED! DID YOU NOT REMEMBER MY COMMANDMENT?!! *(Ranged general down) THE ARROWS! THE MISFORTUNE! DID YOU NOT REMEMBER MY COMMANDMENT?!! *(Start of phase 3) IDIOTS! FAILED ME FOR THE FINAL TIME! Phase 3 *ENOUGH! I must bring my scimitars into battle once more! ONCE AGAIN! I must pay for the SINS of my kin! *Consider yourselves lucky to be able to even witness your deaths... by my hand! *(Phase 4 start) MY SCIMITARS HAVE BETRAYED ME. NOW. IT IS TIME TO USE WHAT I CAME FOR. Phase 4 *THE HAMMER OF THE SCARLET CHILD, NOBLAR SANGUINE. SCARLIUS, SERVE ME WELL! *Pay for your sins! Subjugate to the hammer's will! *AKRISAD! YOU ARE A FAILURE TO YOUR HEIM! Do you simply wish to send the apparition on me?! If the raid utilizes the apparition: *Akrisad: Yes. Noblar will have your soul! *''The apparition is unleashed, ready to strike K'ril.'' *''K'ril slices the apparition in two, unlike "last time".'' *MUAHAHAHA! Did you simply expect me to disintegrate like last time? *''The remains of the apparition bind K'ril to the walls.'' *ERGH! CURSE YOU NOBLAR! *Akrisad: Kill him! If the raid does not: *Akrisad: I no longer need my master's aid to vanquish your existence. *K'ril Xarkoroth: So high and mighty for a little whelp. During the battle *FORWARD! *My ancestors will have your souls! *Behold the power of Xarkoroth! *My bloodline watches your slaughter! *Spill out the last fragment of hope you have! *KRYLLAKOS CURSE THEM! *VANQUISH! Killing a target *Akrisad, another dies of fear! *In the end you all perish. *SEE YOU IN HELL! *What a waste. *YOUR LIFE WELCOMES DEATH NOW. Abilitiy Wise ... Defeat ... Outro ... ... Loot This is all that K'ril Xarkoroth drops. *[Left Cleaver of Xarkoroth] *[Right Cleaver of Xarkoroth] *[Krillion Devastator] *[Godslayer] *[Glorious Greathelm] *[Baneshield of the Krillion] *[Kryllsong Robe Top] *[Kryllsong Robe Bottom] *[Endless Mana Faceguard] *[Pauldrons of Powerful Rage] *[Kryllkill Chestguard] *[Kryllkill Chaps] *[Redstorm Volley Coif] *[Shoulderguards of Marshallity] *[Unended Fate] *[Greataxe of the Bloody Fjord] *[Doomsday Shotgun] *[Disdainful Wanderers] *[Magical Gages of Ferocity] *[Steadstride Walkers] *[Accurate Vambraces of Stormfire] *[Akrisadian Hilt] Achievements K'ril's encounter awards the following achievements. *(The Trouble of Taint) Defeat K'ril on any difficulty. *(The Calamity of Corruption) Defeat K'ril on Master. *(Godslayer) Defeat K'ril on Hardcore. *(Apparitious) Utilize the fallen's soul to attempt a vanquishment of the bastard. *(Indomitable Foe) Defeat K'ril without anyone dying. *(A Cleanser of Words) Defeat K'ril without anyone dying on Master. *(Stuff of Godliness) Defeat K'ril without anyone dying on Hardcore. *(That's a Lovely Shade of Failure You Have There) Defeat any and all Krillion Shade before it explodes. *(Blessed Between the Lines) Complete the whole encounter without K'ril damaging the raid utilizing an ability that affects Fortitude. *(Kirin Victor) Defeat K'ril with one player wielding the [Akrisad's Kirinblade] (Secret achievement) *(Scarlet Absolution) Defeat K'ril on Hardcore, with no one dying at any point during the fight, taking damage from a Fortitude-affecting ability, with all Krillion Shades killed before they explode, all under 20 minutes Category:Scarnica bosses